Moonlight Changings
by KOHANAISYOURMASTER
Summary: House-hunting with Naruto. Easy enough, right? It is when you find the right house. What hides within it and the adrable blond... Not so much. SasuNaru, mainly.


Moonlight changings.  
Chapter 1:_A home-hunting FAILED._

**Kohana:Ooooooook, so, this is a SasuxNaru story with a few sides of KakaxIru, GaaxNeji(I just can't see Gaara submitting to ANYONE), ShinoxKiba, InoxSaku, JirixTsun, ShikaxOC, and OcxOC. And with me today is ALRYE-SAMA!WHO, MIGHT I MENTION, IS TOTALLY AWESOME!**

**Alrye:...Kira, stop glaring or it's the box once more.**

**Nikki:(Molests Alrye.)**

**Kira:...I hate you all...**

**Kohana&Alrye:0.0 Naruto, Iruka, Neji, Kiba, Sakura, and Tsunade:Oh good goddess, we're doomed.**

**Sasuke, Kakashi, Shino, Jiriya, and Shikamaru :Well, at least I'm not going to get it up the ass.**

**Ino:Who are you people, anyway?**

**Kohana:Weeeeeeeelllllllllllllll, I'm KOHANAISYOURMASTER.I have black hair with dark blue tips that ARE natural, by the way, dark blue eyes with gold flecks and a dog-like pupil, puppy ears that I hide in my hair when I'm around humans, 10 tails that I can make disappear that is in the same pattern as my hair, stand 5'2, aaaaaaaaaand I wear a dark-blue kimono top with orange ribbons around my neck, a snow white undershirt, a sapphire blue skirt that goes just above my knees and has a orange flower disine with a golden outline that changes into identical karate pants when I pull on a thread that is almost invisible inless your looking for it, a tight leather belt with a large black sword hanging from it, and loose white boots with dark blue ribbons tieing them up.**

**Alrye: I'm Alrye, and I'm 5'8", long black and red hair (changes between the two (Originally black)) jade green eyes, pale cream skin tone. Has a huge bust, not nearly as bit as Tsunade's though, tiny waist and long legs. I normally wear jeans, a tube top with a button down shirt over it and biker gloves. I also wear a native American headdress and eagle feathers in my hair.**

**Nikki: I'm Nikki, and I stand 6'0", have long red hair, blue eyes (Originally russet), tan skin tone, average bust, slender waist and long legs. I normally dressed in cargo pants, a tank top and a half jacket with three quarter sleeves. I also like molesting Alrye. OH, speaking of that...(Pounces on Alrye and molesters her.)**

**Kyuki: I'm Kyuki and my human form has short black hair and cyan blue eyes, pale tan skin tone, stands 6'6", lanky with lithe muscle toning. I normally wear pants and a vest. I'm covered in tribal tattoos of the Egyptian Gods. My demon form is covered from head to toe in gray fur with Egyptian Mao markings, my eyes are gold colored and my tail has a band on it. I'm am also the only dude among us ...They abuse me...(Crys in corner.)**

**Kohana&Alrye:AWWWWWWWWWW, POOR BABY!(Huggles.)**

**Kira:I'm Kira,I'm Kohana's alter-ego/twin, and I want to kill you all. I have blood-red hair with midnight tips, poison-green eyes that turn red when I'm so pissed that people will DIE, lips that look like they were dyed in blood, stand 5'4' ft,wear a red-velvet corset with black silk ribbons that has blood stains on it, tight black leather pants with a loose black cow-hide belt with a large golden buckle, both have blood-stains on them, a silver scabbard with emeralds around the hilt-guard with a matching sword, and black boots that reach my thigh.(You can tell my favorite color,ne?)**  
**All but the peeps just introduced:Ok, then, hi, NOW WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?(Twitches away when a yaoi porno floats by.)**

**Kohana:Your in our braaaaaaaaaaains...**

**All:Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhy?**

**Both:(Smiles evilly)So we can twist you to our wills.**

**All:...WTFH?**

**Kohana:UMMMMMMMMMM...ONTO THE STORY!(Points camera at a screen.)**

"How about this one, Naruto?" Sakura, a pink haired, emerald eyed girl asked a blonde haired, blued eyed, whisker-shaped scared boy who was critically eyeing a large-ish green one-story building.

Finally, he slowly shook his head, saying, "No, it doesn't have enough windows and the color is PUKE green, Sakura, PUKE GREEN! NO WAY IN HELL AM I LIVING IN A PUKE GREEN HOUSE!" With that, the 18 year old male stomped away, a childish pout appearing on his soft, golden-skinned face.

Sakura face-palmed as she muttered, "There's such thing as renovation and a paint job, Naruto..."

"SAKURA, GET IN THE DAMN CAR ALREADY OR I'M DITCHING YOU HERE AT THE PUKE HOUSE!"The younger boy yelled from the car(which is a red and black mustang GTO XD).

"NARUTO, LEAVE ME HERE, AND THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, THEIR SENDING YOU BACK TO TSUNADE IN A BODY BAG!" Sakura yelled back, running over to the car. After she had situated herself in the passenger seat, Naruto pulled out of the driveway and quickly drove away, muttering something about stupid girls and puke colored houses.

Sakura sighed at the pitiful sight that her friend made and mentally checked off the list of all the OTHER houses that they had checked out.

House #1.)Pink one story, lots of windows, carpet, wooden. Reason for a no: "Sakura, is this a insult to my gay-ness? AND HAVE YOU SEEN THE SIZE OF THAT WINDOW IN THE BATHROOM? PERVERTS COULD EASILY LOOK INTO IT!"

House #2.) Three story cream house, LOTS of windows, hard wood and carpet, brick. Reason for no: "DAMNIT, SAKURA, IT'S NEXT TO OROCHIMARU'S HOUSE!"...they left immediately...

House #3.) One story yellow house, good amount of windows, carpet with tile in bathroom,brick with wood outlay. Reason for no: "It has termites."

House #4.)Black-roofed underground house, carpet, brick. Reason for no:"LIKE HELL AM I GOING UNDERGROUND! THE ONLY DAMN THING THAT I'LL SEE OUT OF MY WINDOWS ARE WORMS!"

Currently denied house #5.) One story green house, good amount of windows, carpet/tile/hardwood, wooden. Reason for no:"IT'S PUKE GREEN."

"Unstatable..."Sakura mumbled as she looked at the last address on the list, then said loudly enough for the blond idiot to hear her, "Ok, now, the next house is about 28 miles from here."

Said blond idiot nodded and glanced at her, asking, "And WHERE is '28 miles from here',exactly?"

"OH, sorry, Naruto! The address is 1827 N Sharagen road. Just turn right here, the make two lefts, go straight in tell you hit the forest,-"

"IT'S IN A FOREST?COOOOOOOOL!" Naruto yelled, breaking her off.

"- go east on the back roads, and keep on going in tell you get to the house that has a scroll in the front."

"Is that all?"

"That's all the directions say..."

"..."

"Let's just...go,nya?"

"...Yeeeeeeeaaaaaah..."

And on they drove. _'Oooook, so, it's a right...a left...and a-OH SHIT!'_ "Ummmm,Sakura?" Naruto asked his passenger, who currently had her head in the backseat.

"What is it, Naruto?" her muffled reply came a second later when his words started to make sense.

"I need help."

"Did you forget how t- Ooooooooooooooooh." Sakura's eyes widened as she layed eyes on the six-way road. "I see now."

"Sooooooooooo?"

"I...don't know...And I blame you."

"Blame the crappy directions, not the driver."

"I'm more content in blaming you."

"...Just pick a damn road."

"Ok, I pick the...One on the far left."

"Left be lucky!" Naruto yelled as he peeled out and made a sharp left.

"HOLY SHIT, NARUTO, ARE YOU TRYING TO PUT ME IN A EARILY GRAVE?"

"...maybe..."

"I hate you."

"Love you to, Sakura!"

A growl ripped from the pinkette's throught as she said, "Just drive, you idiot."

Naruto chuckled as he did as he was told, carefuly(as a dare-devil could) staying to the right-side of center. And screamed as a DUMBASS rabbit ran out onfront of his car."YOU FUCKING DUMBASS RABBIT!" He screamed as he crazily swirved, trying to evade the little brown bunny And to not crash his car. "STAY OUT OF THE GODDESS-DAMNED ROAD SO SOMEONE THAT DOESN'T CARE WON'T SQUISH YOU!"

"NARUTO, YOU IDOIT!" Sakura screamed as she was rudly awakened from her nap."THERE BETTER BE A DAMN GOOD REASON YOU SWIRVED AND SCREAMED LIKE THAT!"

"I...almost hit a bunny?"

"...just drive, you idiot."

"Yes ma'am." Naruto replied, slightly relieved that he didn't get hit.

**Kohana&Kira: Well, we think that went very well. Sakura and Naruto, hears a cookie.**

**Gaara:Why don't I get a cookie?**

**Kohana&Kira:'Cause, Gaa-panda, you weren't in this.**

**Gaara:(Glare of doom.)**

**Kohana:(Looks up from filling claws and shrugs the look away.)I've seen worse. And has anyone seen Kira?**

**Kakashi:(From within the confinds of his book.) She's over there, moslesting that boy...Kyuki, was it?**

**Alrye:...RAWRG!(Trys to kill Kira.)**

**Kohana:...is it possible to kill the killer?...O.o**

**Gaara:(Steals Sakura's cookie.) Reveiw and I wont crush you with my sand.**


End file.
